


Undertale Fic Ideas!

by Its_me_Natalia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, One-sentence ideas for any authors out there, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Natalia/pseuds/Its_me_Natalia
Summary: This is a collection of Undertale work ideas I’ve had, or other people have had, but haven’t come into fruition yet. Feel free to use any of these!
Kudos: 1





	Undertale Fic Ideas!

I bloody love some of these. I’ll put an asterisk beside the ones I adore, and might write myself.

There will obviously be more to come, and the list will be expanded as my musings get more and more frequent.

1*. Skeleton lodge /anything, but the reader is a lawyer and tired of everyone’s crap, and they’re constantly worried MC will drag them to court (violent threats, illegal drug activity, ‘special’ spaghetti....).

2*. More fics with non-able-bodied MCs!

3*.Skeleton lodge, but it’s a road trip in a camper van/ one of those school buses converted into a house.

4\. More fics with MCs with medical problems!

5\. MC works for a suicide hotline and befriends some of the skelebros (through the hotline or not is up to you).

6\. MC is a doctor working in a hospital and is very tired and overworked, yet somehow manages to deal with the skeletons.

7\. MC adores the stars, so does Sans, so they barely ever sleep and just watch the stars.

8*. MC has severe insomnia x Skeleton Lodge (or anything really).

9*. More MCs who go to therapy and not because they’re traumatised, but because they have a lot of self-issues like anxiety, over controlling, etc.

10\. MC is forced to quarantine due to a virus only they have (ahaha Covid), and get lonely. The love interest(s) decide to do something.

11*. MC is not unique in any way (oof, that’s a tough one to think, huh)

12*. MC is a philosophical thinker, and often gets really deep into philosophical musings, and gets lost in thought easily. (Our existence doesn’t not matter in the end, we are all everything and nothing at the same time, we are mere electrochemical signals, etc.)

13*. MC who disassociates a lot and regularly forgets they exist.

14*. MC with Dissociative Identity Disorder (but written correctly!)


End file.
